This invention relates to hot water supplying devices and more particularly to such devices which are adapted to supply a predetermined definite volume of properly heated water to cleansing tissue such as toilet paper.
It is a common experience to feel comfortable and clean following a bowel movement providing the excretion is clearly removed from the body. However, it is often difficult for one to remove such excretions in the usual way. This results in the lack of cleanly feelings. Im some instances, such difficulty makes anal fistula patients worse in their disease and frequently causes inflamations among infants.
In such circumstances, one can sometimes enjoy a feeling of cleanliness by resorting to the use of a steamed towel, or the like properly moistened with hot water.